borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Airos
Archives (1) Feel free to leave me a message. I usually post my reply here, so don't forget to check back. The Mythbusters project talk page is over here. Please don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~. ---- __TOC__ burst fire what criteria are you using to categorize a weapon as a "burst fire" machine gun? (if memory serves, the sentinel is a fully-automatic machine gun.) 00:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The Sentinel is not full-auto. Daemmerung 01:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :hrm. i'll have to dust off my old sentinal. thanks, daem. ::It would be a more interesting weapon if it were full-auto. I'll quest for it when playing a CR-using character, but I never hold onto it for long, as the impedance mismatch between its accuracy and its zoom is too great for it to be worth keeping; perhaps Focus and a Ranger classmod will help. Uninteresting fact: three of my last four Sentinels spawned have appeared with a corrosive accessory. Daemmerung 20:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The criteria is simple; if the gun fires "X" number of rounds per pull of the trigger, it is a "Burst Rifle". If the gun fires as long as the trigger is held down it is a "(Support) Machine Gun". -- 04:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Further clarification: the Combat Rifle page already sorted the guns into two categories, (burst fire and full auto). I'm not re-categorizing any of the weapons so much as I am standardizing the names of those categories. What was once called "Assault Rifle" and "Burst-Fire Combat Rifle" on the page and "Combat Rifle" in the infobox is now called "Burst Rifle". What was once called "Machine Guns" and "Fully Automatic Combat Rifles" on the page and "Support Machine Gun" in the info box will be called either "Machine Gun" or "Support Machine Gun". -- 04:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::thank you, airos. at the moment the tags at the bottom of the weapon pages are redlinked because that category page has no written content. would you kindly use the above definition to fill out the burst rifle category page? thanks, much. 04:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure thing. -- 04:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) re: Just a heads up Hmm, didn't know. I always just hit the enter URL button and put in the direct link, then text under it lol. Thanks. 05:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Colors Was wondering, how do you add color to text? I saw that you edited the rifle section and added color. I don't see a color option in the editor and i tried the hexadecimal codes (like in photoshop #ffffff) by doing color/color etc. but couldn't figure it out. 22:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) userboxes? Me again, lol. How do you get userboxes? Some of them, I'm assuming, are rewarded. Like the user of the day ones and stuff. But how about the ones like "Has Borderlands GOTY" or "Mac user"? 01:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No to robot monkey No to monkey, Yes to guide. Here is how it breaks down: Guides are not part of the help section yet. They must be made into forums first and then when we have enough guides, we can appeal to the community to make them their own pages (and category). They should probably be set up like the sig guide. The reason I have not completed the sig guide is because almost any guide would have to refer to a FONT GUIDE (explaining how to make different fonts). The FONT GUIDE would be a central hub of reference for a USERBOX GUIDE, SIGNATURE GUIDE, and CODE COMMANDS guide which would all have to repeat themselves otherwise. A general EDITING GUIDE would not have to include any fonts, just explain how to make sections and links, etc. There are many things that can be sorted into guides as well. There are pages dedicated to info that is not in a guide setup (not that that is bad) and could be in a guide category that would be easy to find. PC_Tweaks, PC screenshots, Modding, etc. I am not suggesting putting everything info into a guide category. Weapon crate locations, for instance should not be a guide IMO, unless it is a guide to farming (There is a guide to farming already but I have not read that one yet until I finish DLC3). That is how I feel about guides and it is a big endeavor. What do you think? We could bribe the community with bananas for a guide category... P.S. on the monkey thing... personalize it because that is you and only you... :D LOL 10:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I think you lost me about halfway through, but I got the general gist of what you're saying. For the purposes of this conversation let's focus on the "Font Guide", since that's about 80% of what I've got written up here. We should take what I've already gathered and fluff it up a little, make it a little less raw data and a little more tutorial friendly. Break it down into different sections and give more examples of how and when to use each of the formatting codes. I'll continue to go through Wikipedia's help pages looking for good nuggets of code since most, but not all, of their code works with Wikia's software. Some stuff just does odd things. As far as bribing the community for a guide category, I've since learned in the last week to be bold and just do what I feel is best. Proposing a new category now isn't going to do much good without content to fill it, so we should make at least 3 guides first, then we can justify having a category to put them in. So, if you haven't already, take a look at my code page and see if there's anything else in it that we need to make a "Font Guide". I know I still want to include all the symbols, (such as ♥ ¿ ∞ and so forth), and I need to do some more research into what HTML codes wikia can use. Once we get that nailed down, I'd be interested in playing with more of the "Code Commands" since I find them to be fun. The Code Monkey template/userbox/greeter thing is just a work in progress, although I'll keep it around to play with different ideas here and there. I will find a way to get this idea of mine down into code one way or another, I just need to figure out exactly what I'm trying to accomplish. Right now I'm trying to figure out a way to make a hybrid navbox/userbox that will link to different help guides that isn't a huge mess. As I said, is useless, and that's coming from someone who has wiki editing experience, runs Linux and has built computers from scratch. I can't imagine most people being able to grok it. My intention is to keep it mostly to my user space, since monkeys aren't really relevant to Borderlands. And Firefox knows that grok is a word. This truly is the geeks browser. -- 11:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion, the work you have done should be broken up into 3 different guides. One is just for fonts and font colors, the second is for general editing on pages and such (short one explaining how to section out talk pages etc), and the rest should be a code guide. I will add some bits to the end that you may have missed (haven't scoured through it all yet). 11:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Right, well, you mentioned wanting to post the guide as a forum thread. I figured we'd take the parts related to fonts, copy/paste them into the forum thread and make it more guide-like from there. I don't mind working on three guides, just not all at once. I was thinking making the font guide first, then probably code, and then editing last, (since we'd need to reference back to both fonts and code for editing a page). So, "Forum:Formatting Text"? -- 11:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC)